A Rift Between Worlds
by LooneyCat55
Summary: Zelda lived a normal life and never thought that a single dream could change her life, now she must travel around with her partner Link and use her gift of wisdom to close the portals linking her world to Hyrule, in order to prevent evil from dominating both.


**A/N~ Hey Everybody, and welcome to my first story (that I published anyway) This story has been a plot bunny in my head for a while now and since it's my 2nd year anniversary on this site I thought I would finally post something. I really want this to be a learning experience for me so feel free to make suggestions and criticize constructively, I won't even get mad at grammar nazis. The title is subject to change if you have any better ideas in the next few chapters, let me know.**

**As a bit of a clarification this takes place in both modern day Earth (where the Legend of Zelda series does not exist) and Hyrule which has the same level of technology that are in the games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda series or any of it characters, location, items, etc. (though I really wish I did)**

Prologue

* * *

_There exists a realm beyond our sights where the sky shines gold instead of blue, and an eternal breeze fills those who feel it with the hope that someday their dreams will come true._

* * *

In this realm a girl now stands, it doesn't matter how she made her way there, she wasn't sure herself.

All she seemed to be able to do was gaze across the the beautiful land taking in every detail of the place. The land consisted of plateaus jutting up from a ocean of swirling white mist several yards below. And while the sides of the land masses were steep and bare, made up of rock that seemed to glisten in the light as if it had crystals embedded within it, the tops were flat covered with thick, lush greenery that draped over the edge. Besides the grass and colorful flowers covering the ground, there was also the occasional bush or tree, branches bent slightly at the amount of fruit they bore.

The girl herself was young, in her mid teens, and standing just over five feet. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had deep brown eyes. Her light brown, layered hair fell several inches past her shoulders and while most of it was loose, part of it was in a braid starting on the right side just above her ear and wrapping around the back of her head before disappearing in the rest of the locks. The dress was made of fine white silk and while it didn't cover her shoulders it did have sleeves that hung past her fingertips in the back but was cut shorter in the front so that the whole hand was visible. A silvery piece of fabric was wrapped around her waist where the dress came in. The skirts which rippled softly in the breeze reached just past her knees leaving her bare feet uncovered.

The girl herself was young, in her mid teens, and standing just over five feet. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had deep brown eyes. Her light brown, layered hair fell several inches past her shoulders and while most of it was loose, part of it was in a braid starting on the right side just above her ear and wrapping around the back of her head before disappearing in the rest of the locks. The dress was made of fine white silk and while it didn't cover her shoulders it did have sleeves that hung past her fingertips in the back but was cut shorter in the front so that the whole hand was visible. A silvery piece of fabric was wrapped around her waist where the dress came in. The skirts which rippled softly in the breeze reached just past her knees leaving her bare feet uncovered.

She slowly turned around, taking in the view before her eyes came to rest on a bright gold light in the near distance. The slightly pulsating glow matched the golden color of the sky suggesting it was the source of the land's light. The gentle breeze that blew past also seemed to originate from the same spot.

Despite being quite the distance away the light seemed to put off an aura that spanned the distance and felt different than anything the girl had felt before, before she knew it her feet were moving being placed in front of each other. She slowly approached the light, crossing the many narrow pathways connecting the stone islands not seeming to care about the steep drop offs on either side of her.

The closer she got closer to the mysterious object the more eager to reach it, curiosity and even a touch of greed pervading her senses though the latter didn't make much sense to her.

Soon she had reached the plateau where the light was located, which was larger and rose slightly higher than the other land masses. At this close vicinity the brightness was nearly unbearable making the girl squint against it. The light was in the center of the island located just above a large platform of immaculate white stone, several cleanly cut stairs leading to the top.

The moment her foot touched the hard, smooth surface, however, the warmth and light disappeared instantaneously, an unknown force knocking the girl back to the edge of the cliff. Even though she was dazed by the sudden impact she quickly pulled herself into a sitting position noticing the vast difference in the once peaceful land.

The emerald grass was dead, feeling withered and rotten between her fingers. The gold skies had turned crimson, powerful winds tearing past her and filling her with a sense of dread.

Looking back where the golden light had rested she found that it was now gone, replaced by a large, dark form with a pair of sickly amber eyes. Gasping in fear she tried to crawl backwards, freezing up when she realized she was cornered against the crumbling precipice only a few inches behind her.

The looming figure neared her glaring at her with a look of pure hatred that bore into her soul. The girl remained in place doubting she could move even if she wanted to unable to stop the huge beast as it raised a large arm, knocking her into the abyss.

A silent scream filled her throat as she tumbled through the air, falling through the dense smoke that filled the air making it harder and harder to breath with every passing second. The last things she was conscious of before her vision blackened completely was a warm tingling on the back of her right hand and a gentle voice that sliced through the thick air soothing her despite being completely unfamiliar.

"_The time to awaken has come, my child. Rise and face your destiny."_

* * *

**A/N~ So yeah, that's it for now, it's kinda short but it's the prologue so that's okay (right?) But, we did get to meet our Zelda of this story, I want her to be more central to this story than she is in the games but Link will still be the main hero. I have no clue when I will get out the next chapter my schedule really busy and unpredictable, my brain even more so, so just patient with me at least until the story really gets going. A quick question for you guys: Should I try to name the chapters or leave them as numbers? Anyways, I need to go ahead and get this out now, remember to review and have a wonderful day! **


End file.
